Changes? Changes
by GnB Lucky22
Summary: Setelah perang berakhir, Naruto pergi meninggalkan Konoha dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dan ketika kembali, sesuatu berubah pada diri Naruto. Bagaimana perasaan Sakura setelah mengetahuinya./Narusaku/ Ch. 2 : LEMON inside. Selain Hikari cherry Blossom24-Chan dan 18 plus, saya tidak menyarankan untuk membacanya./ Thanks and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Semua telah berakhir. Bencana dunia telah diatasi dengan banyak pertumpahan darah. Bukan hanya para pahlawan yang telah berjuang dimedan perang, namun warga sipil pun ikut menjadi korban akibat perang dunia ninja ke empat itu. Kerugian materi tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Krisis sempat melanda.

Meski begitu, semua hambatan dapat dijalani oleh dunia dengan baik. Kini dunia telah tenang. Tanpa perang, tanpa pertumpahan darah, tanpa korban. Semua menjadi aman tentram, negara-negara dapat bekerja sama dengan baik sebelum negara api menyerang. Oh, lupakan.

Sekarang bukan zamannya serang-menyerang. Ini tentang Konoha, Hi no Kuni, dan seluruh aliansi. Dan terkhusus, ini cerita tentangku, Haruno Sakura. Ninja medis Konoha yang orang bilang sebagai Tsunade kedua. Atau mereka bilang ninja medis terhandal. Oh, dan apalah itu sebenarnya aku tidak menyukainya. Terdengar melebih-lebihkan. Bahkan aku terang-terangan menolak segala julukan tersebut. Namun apadaya, mereka tetap bersikeras memberi julukan itu kepadaku. Yah, dengan terpaksa aku menerimanya. Namun dalam hati, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda, ya, sedikit senang dan bangga.

Kembali kebenang merah, hari ini adalah hari sabtu, kalau tidak salah. Hari dimana rutinitasku sebagai ninja medis menjadi renggang. Ini adalah hari liburku. Yah, meski aku memaksa tetap bekerja, tapi begitullah. Bermalas-malasan bukan sifatku. Dari pada berdiam diri dirumah? Aku lebih baik melakukan hal yang berguna. Contohnya ini. Membantu ninja medis lain menjalankan tugasnya.

Selain itu, aku melakukan ini semata-mata untuk menyibukan diriku. Mencoba melupakan sejenak segala hal yang membuatku tak nyaman selama enam tahun belakangan.

Memang bukan hal sepele jika dibandingkan dengan hal lain. Namun, aku terlalu memperdulikannya. Tak bisa mengabaikannya.

Aku berbicara mengenai seseorang yang keberadaannya penting dihidupku. Berlebihankah? Tapi maaf, itu kenyataannya. Seseorang yang selalu bersama denganku. Teman satu tim ku yang cerianya sudah melebihi batas normal. _Hiperactive _tingkat akut.

Ia teman baik-ku, teman yang selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan. Teman yang selalu setia menolongku dan menjagaku dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Teman? Mengucapkannya membuat sesuatu terasa ada yang mengganjal dihatiku. Memang apa yang ku harapkan? Kami hanya teman. Ya hanya sebatas teman.

Memang saat pertama kali bersama, semua bisa-biasa saja, bahkan luar biasa karena pada saat itu aku begitu membencinya. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak mengerti apa-apa tentangku. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya nakal karena dirinya tak pernah di didik orang tuanya. Aku tak menyadari bahwa perkataan itu terlalu menusuknya. Menancapkan berbilah-bilah pedang tajam dihatinya. Kejamkan? Tetapi sekarang aku sadar, bukan sekarang juga sih. Namun sejak beberapa tahun lalu saat dirinya menyelamatkanku dari serangan Gaara. Ia terlalu perduli padaku. Aku sadar bahwa dirinya lah yang paling mengerti aku. Sadar bahwa sebenarnya dia merasa kesepian tidak mempunyai orang tua bahkan tidak pernah mengetahuinya sama sekali. Aku begitu bodoh pada saat itu. Dia mengerti aku, keadaanku tetapi aku malah menyakitinya, tak memperdulikannya. Mengacuhkan segala tindak tanduknya.

Kadang aku menangis karena memikirkan ini. Betapa kejamnya aku kepada dirinya. Memukulnya, mengatainya, bahkan mengacuhkannya.

Aku menyadari bahwa waktu tak bisa dikembalikan, tapi jika seandainya bisa, aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang memperdulikannya, menganggapnya ada, menemaninya saat dia merasa kesepian.

Bodoh? Ya aku memang Bodoh. Bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya.

Aku mengusap air yang tiba-tiba muncul dipelupuk mataku. Tak sampai mengalir karena aku mengusapnya sebelum itu terjadi. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Semua sudah terlambat. Ia telah pergi, meninggalkan Konoha tempat kelahirannya. Meninggalkanku.

Aku tak tahu apa tujuannya untuk pergi. Saat aku menanyakannya, ia hanya menjawab ingin menambah kekuatannya. Dia pikir aku bodoh? tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkannya saat ini, bahkan si keturunan terakhir Uchiha sekalipun. Dan saat aku mengucapkan itu, ia menjawab ingin melihat dunia secara nyata. Alasan apa lagi ini? tapi aku menghargainya. Membiarkan dia pergi sekali lagi jauh dari hidupku. Sempat aku berpikir untuk mencegahnya pergi, namun aku tak tahu alasan apa yang harus kugunakan jika ia menanyakannya. Aku terlalu takut mengungkapkannya. Ia pernah menolakku, yah meski saat itu hanya kebohongan. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya itu benar kebohongan. Pada saat itu aku memang menyukainya, mencintainya sepenuh hatiku. Bahkan rasa suka itu hampir sebanding rasa suka-ku pada Sasuke. Namun dia tak mempercayaiku. Mengatakan alasan yang tak logis bahwa aku membohongi diriku sendiri. WTH, ia memang mengerti aku, tetapi hatiku hanya aku yang mengerti. Aku tak akan salah jika mengartikan rasa yang ada pada diriku. Namun kata-kata itu tak mampu merubah pendiriannya. Ia telalu percaya diri akan ucapannya. Pada saat itu hatiku sakit merasakan penolakannya. Terlalu sakit hingga aku malah memarahinya. Membentaknya dan lekas meninggalkannya dibawah turunnya salju.

Dan apa yang kurasakan saat ini? aku meridukannya. Bukan hanya sekarang sih. Tiap hari juga aku selalu merindukannya. Namun, hari ini aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku terlalu merindukannya. Sangat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tak ada disini. Belum menginjakan kakinya lagi di tanah Konoha ini.

"Haaah~..." Aku menghela nafas lelah. Merenggangkan semua otot-ototku, kembali mengisi laporan medis dari bawahanku. Semoga saja dengan ini dapat meredakan rasa rinduku padanya. Aku tersenyum dan berkutat dengan kertas-kertas ini.

**Disclimer : Naruto dan segala dunianya hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan fic beserta alur ceritanya milik saya sendiri.**

**Rate : T, dan akan tetap T. Just kidding.**

**Warning : OOC, typo, without EYD, many mistakes, etc.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**Happy reading.**

Hembusan angin sedikit keras masuk ke ruangan serba putihnya, menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut merah jambu itu. Tangannya bergerak perlahan merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Mendengus karena angin kembali datang memhembuskan rambutnya lagi. Bergerak cepat menutup jendela dan menguncinya rapat-rapat. biar tahu rasa. Ucapnya dalam hati. Melihat ke atas mejanya, ia mendesah. Ia harus mengantarkan laporan rumah sakit hari ini. Padahal kantor hokage sedikit jauh dari sini. Ia sedang tidak ingin berjalan-jalan.

Dengan berat hati ia melangkah, mengambil berkas dan lekas meninggalkan ruangan tercintanya. Si sepanjang lorong, jalan dan lorong lagi banyak penduduk dan ninja lain yang menyapanya, memberinya hormat dan ada juga yang menjabat tangannya. Dan ia hanya dapat meringis dan menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mereka. meski sudah enam tahun dipanggil begitu, dirinya tetap belum terbiasa mendengarnya. Sedikit aneh. Itu yang dirinya pikirkan.

Merapihkan sedikit penampilannya, ia langsung mengetuk pintu hokage didepannya. Terdengar jawaban dari dalam dirinya langsung masuk.

"Hokage-_sama_, ini laporan bulan ini dari rumah sakit." Dirinya langsung mengerutkan dahinya kala menyaksikan seseorang yang tengah berdiri dihadapan hokage ke enam itu. Dari ciri fisiknya ia sedikit tak asing pada pria itu. Warna rambut itu mengingatkannya pada teman satu timnya dulu. Kala tatapan mereka beradu. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Naruto kembali. Ke Konoha.

Melangkkah cepat menjatuhkan segala berkas yang ia bawa dan langsung merengkuh pemuda itu. Memeluknya erat sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu. Melepaskan rasa rindunya yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Kau lama sekali, kemana saja." Ucapnya menghiraukan air mata dan isaknya yang keluar. Tak ada tanggapan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat namun setelahnya, Tak disangka-sangka, pelukannya dilepas perlahan oleh pemuda itu. Menjauhkan tubuh Sakura dari tubuhnya.

Naruto menoleh pada Kakashi yang dari tadi terdiam memandang maklum pada keduanya. "Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan, Hokage-_sama_. Aku pergi." Ucapnya datar meninggalkan Sakura yang terbelalak.

Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan pemuda itu sebelum Naruto pergi lebih jauh. "K-kau benar Naruto, 'kan?" ia bertanya dengan suara bergetar setelah menangis. Matanya menatap punggung Naruto menunggunya menjawab.

"Tentu saja, tebayo."Naruto membalikan wajahnya mengarah ke wajah Sakura. Menarik tangannya dari pegangan tangan Sakura kemudian pergi melangkah dan menghilang terhalang oleh tembok.

Sakura termanggu. Apa hanya perasaannya atau Naruto telah berubah banyak. Wajah ceria Naruto hilang, langit dimata Naruto terhalang hingga terlihat mendung. Wajah Naruto kini tak berekspresi seperti kehilangan seluruh hidupnya. Wajahnya yang menggebu-gebu kini hilang tergantikan oleh wajah datar. Kemana Naruto yang ia kenal? Ia terduduk. Menatap hokage meminta penjelasan.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku juga tidak tahu." Kakashi menatap Sakura iba. Dia tahu, Sakura sangat menantikan hari ini. Namun sepertinya semua telah berubah. Kini tak lagi sama seperti dulu.

.

.

.

Sakura termenung dikamarnya. Menatap langit malam yang hitam tak berbintang dalam kesunyian. Matanya redup dan lapisan kulit hitam berada di sekitar matanya. kini hidupnya terasa gelap. Hampa. Seseorang yang dari dulu diharapkannya pulang kini telah berbeda. Bukan lagi orang yang secerah matahari, dia berubah menjadi awan mendung yang tak memberi izin cahaya masuk disekitarnya. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya setelah ia pergi dari Konoha. Mengapa Naruto berubah dingin seperti itu. Sudah beberapa minggu ia menyaksikan kelakuan aneh Naruto. ia selalu menjauh pergi saat dirinya ingin menyapa. Dan yang lebih aneh, Naruto selalu menyibukan dirinya dengan misi. Ini hanya perasaanku atau Naruto memang menjauhiku. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku tak tahu harus memakai cara apa lagi. Naruto telah berubah. Banyak.

Sakura menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas kedua lutut. Menyembunyikan tangis pilunya dari alam semesta.

_~Hari ke tiga kepulangan Naruto._

_Hari ini ia akan menemui Naruto. Mengajaknya sedikit jalan-jalan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Naruto sekaligus menandaskan rasa rindunya. Ini hari ke tiga setelah Naruto pulang ke Konoha, dan ia tak pernah mengobrol banyak setelah perjumpaannya di kantor Hokage. Dan kejadian itu adalah hari terakhir berbicara denganya._

_Setelah dirinya sampai di apartemen Naruto, ia langsung mengetuknya. Mengucapkan beberapa kata sebagai awalan. Dan saat pintu terbuka, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang telah memakai baju lengkap untuk melakukan misi. Menatapnya datar._

_"N-naru-..."_

_"Maaf, Sakura. Aku buru-buru. Ada misi yang harus aku kerjakan." dan setelah berucap demikian, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kaki melewati dirinya tanpa kata-kata lain yang terucap. Ia kembali tertunduk dalam diam. Air mata telah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Terjatuh mengotori lantai kayu dibawahnya. Mungkin memang benar Naruto membencinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya. Berusaha berfikir positif. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja._

_~Hari ke tujuh setelah kepulangan Naruto._

_Sakura tengah berjalan menelusuri jalanan sore Konoha. Menenangkan pikiran seusai bekerja. Tugasnya hari ini memang berat. Dimulai dari persalinan ibu hamil, operasi pengeluaran racun dari ANBU dan lain-lain. Aaah, dan menikmati jalanan sungguh membuatnya tenang saat ini._

_Didepannya terlihat beberapa orang yang ia kenal sedang berbincang-bincang, membicarakan sesuatu yang entahlah, ia juga tak tahu. Yang ia perhatikan adalah seseorang didepan sana yang terlalu mencolok. Naruto yang dengan tenang berbicara dengan mereka. Pandangannya menyendu. Kenapa Naruto bisa mengobrol santai dengan mereka, sedangkan dengannya ia tak pernah setelah ia pulang._

_"Sakuraa..." ia alihkan pandangannya pada gadis pirang yang menyerukan namanya dengan semangat, meminta dirinya untuk ikut bergabung. Namun begitu dia melangkahkan kaki ke arah mereka, Naruto mulai berpamitan untuk pergi. Dirinya langsung menunduk. Kepalanya terasa berat dan matanya terasa memanas. Apa Naruto membencinya? Apa begitu bencinya dia hingga menatapnya saja dia tak mau? Hatinya teremas. Seseorang tolong hentikan ini. Rintihnya dalam hati._

_Dan begitulah seterusnya, misi dan misi Naruto lakukan hingga dirinya tak sempat berbincang dengannya._

Sakura semakin meringkukkan tubuhnya. Mengingat itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

.

.

.

Ia tak bisa tidur. Berdiam diri di kamarnya malah membuat dirinya semakin terlarut. Perubahan sikap Naruto sangat mengganggunya. Ia lebih suka Naruto yang dulu. Yang selalu ceria , senyum mentarinya dan mata berapi-apinya. Ia merindukan Naruto.

Dirinya berhenti melangkah. Bayangan panjang seseorang terlihat olehnya. Duduk di atas ayunan kecil di taman sembari mengayun-ayunkannya kecil. Dari jauh ia sudah bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Lelaki yang membuat pikiranya porak poranda selama beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Ia langkahkan kakinya dengan cepat tak ingin membuang waktu. Ia akan berbicara padanya. Tak perduli Naruto akan pergi lagi darinya, ia akan mengikat Naruto.

"Naruto." Dapat dilihatnya tubuh lelaki itu menegang sebelum mendongakkan kepala. Menatap datar dirinya. Ada rasa lain yang menghantam dirinya, namun sebisa mungkin ia mengenyahkannya. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"_Nani?"_ ucap Naruto datar. Meremas tangannya kuat-kuat Sakura memantapkan hatinya. Ini harus segera di akhiri. Ya, ini harus segera diakhiri. Ucapnya dalam hati. Untuk itu Sakura memandang lurus-lurus mata Naruto. memberi keyakinan bahwa dirinya sedang serius.

"Kenapa kau berubah." Ujar Sakura. Tangannya semakin keras meremas satu sama lain. Ia berharap mendapat jawaban yang puas. Jika memang Naruto marah padanya. Ia akan memaklumi itu dan sebisa mungkin memperbaikinya.

Dilihatinya Naruto yang berdiri dari ayunannya seraya memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang membeku. Remasan berubah menjadi kepalan. Sekarang Sakura benar-benar marah. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata telah mengalir deras dari jamrudnya.

Duak

"Kau bodoh, Naruto. Kau bodoh." Sakura berteriak. Tak perduli sekarang ia dimana. Ia hanya ingin mengeluarkan rasa marah, kecewa dan sedihnya saat ini.

"Kemana Naruto yang dulu ku kenal,haah? Kemana?" isaknya sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

Naruto hanya diam tak menjawab. Memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain tak ingin melihat ke arah Sakura. Saat itu juga Sakura merasa terpukul. Ternyata Naruto yang ia kenal memang telah tiada. Ia usap air matanya keras-keras.

"Aku ingin Naruto yang ku kenal. Dimana dia?" tambahnya lagi masih terisak.

"Naruto yang selalu bersamaku... Yang selalu menemaniku... Yang selalu tersenyum disetiap saat... Yang.. Yang selau menyukaiku.. Hiks.. Kemana dia?" Sakura menunduk. Tangannya telah mengepal keras hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto. Air mata semakin deras keluar dari matanya. Tersenyum kecut lalu membungkuk.

"Maaf, ternyata aku salah orang." Naruto terbelalak memperhatikan Sakura yang berlari menjauh darinya. Rasa sakit dihatinya yang telah ia kubur dalam dalam, kini mencuat kembali ke permukaan. Menyisakan luka lama yang kini bertambah.

Ia hanya ingin menyerah, sekali saja dalam seumur hidupnya ia ingin menyerah. Menyerah akan cintanya yang tak mungkin terbalaskan. Bisakan? Tapi mengapa sekarang malah dibuat sulit. Mengapa Sakura datang mengulurkan tangannya disaat ia merasa sudah melepasnya. Apa ini lelucon? Jika benar, ini tidak lucu. Tidak sama sekali. Naruto menunduk dalam. Memukul tanah sekuat yang ia bisa sebagai pelampiasan.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku tak tau apa yang ku lakukan. Ketika melihatnya yang membuang muka aku langsung melarikan diri. Berlari cepat menuju kamarku. Menguncinya rapat-rapat dan menyembunyikan diriku dibalik selimut. Menangis sekuat yang aku bisa.

Hatiku terlalu sakit. Untuk kedua kalinya aku terpuruk karena cinta. Namun ini berbeda. Ini lebih sesak. Tak kusangka, Kedatangan Naruto malah membuatku terpuruk. padahal aku sangat menantikan hal ini. Tapi, itu berubah karena Naruto memang berubah. Apa aku pernah mengucapkannya? Naruto menjadi sosok yang dingin. Mungkin hanya dipandanganku , namun itu justru menyakitiku. Mungkinkah Naruto sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi? Oh tentu saja, dia pergi selama enam tahun dari Konoha, mana mungkin dia tak menemukan gadis cantik disana. Dan lagi saat dia pulang, banyak gadis di konoha ini yang menjadi penggemarnya. Meneriakinya dengan panggilan yang sangat aku benci.

Ya, mungkin Naruto memang telah berpaling dariku.

Memikirkannya membuat air mataku semakin bertambah deras. Ku tutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan mencegah isakan keluar darinya. Kenapa dia menjauh saat aku mulai mencintainya? Bukankah ia tak akan menarik kata-katanya? Itu berarti dia tak mungkin menarik cintanya yang telah ia berikan padaku kan? Iya kan?

"_Baka..._" pemikiran bodoh macam apa itu. Naruto memang mungkin telah berpaling ke lain hati. Aku menyadarinya bahwa aku tak pantas untuknya. Bahkan untuk berdiri disampingnya saja aku merasa tak pantas. Aku begitu bodoh mengharapkan cintanya, padahal aku sering kali menyakitinya. Bukan hanya fisik, bahkan psikisnya karena perkataanku, kelakuanku. Aku tak tahu dampaknya akan berbalik padaku dan mungkin ini yang Naruto rasakan dulu ketika aku mengacuhkannya. Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal.

"Hiks..."

Aku menyesal akan kelakuanku dulu. Menyesali semua yang kulakukan padanya. Namun aku tahu, kertas sudah jadi abu. Semua takan terulang lagi sama seperti dulu.

Isak-ku semakin kencang. Tubuhku semakin meringkuk dalam tangisan.

"Aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi... hiks."

Ya, aku harap ini hanya mimpi burukku. Aku berharap ketika aku bangun, semua menjadi seperti semula. Naruto yang aku rindukan tersenyum cerah kepadaku. Menggodaku dan berbuat usil kepadaku. Aku berharap itu.

Dan tanpa aku sadari aku terlelap dengan air mata masih mengalir. Bahkan isakan masih ada walau semakin berkurang dan menghilang, terganti oleh dengkuran halus.

.

.

.

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Mengusap-usapnya pelan sebelum bangun dari tidurku. Haah~, kurasakan mataku menyipit, mungkin bengkak. Mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam membuatku mendesah lelah. Ku turunkan kaki ini hingga menapak ke teras kamarku dan melangkah ke kamar mandiku. Hari ini hari dimana aku bekerja. Mungkin ini akan membuatku melupakan masalahku tentang Naruto. yah, seperti yang aku lakukan dulu.

Setelah berdandan dan berbusana ala ninja medis, aku berjalan ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama _tou_-_chan_ dan _kaa_-_chan_-ku. Aku perlu tenaga untuk bekerja. Mungkin hari ini jadwal akan padat. Setelah sarapan, aku berpamitan dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Namun saat aku membuka pintu, aku dapati seseorang yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk bersila di samping pintuku. Apa ada orang gila yang mampir kesini. Namun jika ku perhatikan lamat-lamat sepertinya aku mengenalinya. Rambut dan pakaiannya mengingatkanku pada Naruto.

Dan memang benar orang ini adalah Naruto. Untuk apa ia tidur disini? Apa rumahnya diterjang _tsunami? _aku terus berdiri memperhatikannya dalam diam. Memperhatikan bentuk dan mimik wajahnya yang sekarang lebih dewasa dan tenang. Ia semakin terlihat tampan jika aku boleh berkomentar. Rambutnya yang ia potong lebih pendek membuatnya terlihat berwibawa. Aku tersenyum kecut.

Namun, itu semua tak ada nilainya jika Naruto malah kehilangan sosok asli dirinya. Bagiku sosok ceria Naruto yang dulu lebih aku sukai dari sekarang.

Aku mengerjap, aku terlalu banyak melamun hingga tak menyadari mataku dan mata Naruto saling bertumbukan. Aku bisa melihat mata biru Naruto kini tak semendung kemarin, persis seperti saat kami remaja dulu. Cerah dan bercahaya seakan aku dapat melihat jernihnya langit di siang hari. Pipiku memanas seketika dan langsung berbalik tanpa menyapanya. Aku masih merasa kesal padanya. Bahkan aku marah padanya. Aku sudah memutuskan, aku tak akan dan tak ingin bertemu denganya untuk beberapa saat.

Grep

Tanganku terjegal oleh seseorang dari belakang. Aku tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. hanya dia yang ada sekitarku saat ini.

"Ada apa?" ucap ku dibuat datar. Ya, aku 'kan sedang marah mana bisa aku berujar ceria padanya.

"Ikut denganku." Ketika aku ingin menolak, aku merasakan tubuhku terasa ditempa angin keras. Dan yang aku sadari selanjutnya, tubuhku telah berada di taman tempat kami bertemu semalam. Menghentakan tanganku keras, aku langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Apa mau-mu?" kepalan sudah kusiapkan jika memang ia akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku. Bisa sajakan ia akan langsung mmembunuhku karena aku terlalu banyak menyakitinya? Iya, itu bisa saja.

Bisa kulihat Naruto mendekat kearahku dan menarikku hingga duduk di ayunan, sedangkan dirinya berdiri dihadapanku dan menatapku intens.

"Apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku?" ucapnya masih datar seperti kemarin. Matanya tak lepas dariku.

"Apa masalahmu?" jawabku angkuh. Menatapnya sama seperti ia menatapku. Mengabaikan jantungku yang malah berdetak kencang tak terhentikan.

Dia turun hingga berjongkok di hadapanku, memegang pundakku kokoh. Menghela nafas sebelum menatapku kembali. Aku menahan nafasku sesaat. Wajah Naruto terlalu dekat denganku. Bahkan nafasnya dapat kurasakan berhembus kewajahku.

"Itu masalahku. Ini menyangkut masa depanku. Jadi, apa yang kau rasakan terhadapku." Ujarnya lagi. Aku tak bisa menjawab, sibuk meredakan denyut jantungku. Sibuk memperhatikan wajahnya yang aku tak tahu kenapa begitu membuatku tak bisa berpaling darinya.

"Apa aku salah jika aku menganggapmu menyukaiku?" dan pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatku membatu. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa menunduk sedih. Bahkan air mata yang kukira sudah habis tadi malam, kini berkumpul dipelupuk mataku. Siap terjatuh.

"Jika memang begitu, apa kau akan menerimaku jika aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu juga?" Aku mendongak, terkejut ketika Naruto tersenyum cerah ke arahku. Apa aku tidak salah lihat, Naruto tersenyum kearahku. Dia tersenyum.

"Hiks..." dan air maata itu malah turun menelusuri pipiku. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya. Aku terlalu bahagia hingga air mataku malah terjatuh. Ketika tanganku ingin mengusap air mataku sendiri, tangan hangat lain malah mendahului apa yang ingin tanganku lakukan. Megusap air mataku lembut. Aku memejamkan mata karenanya.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu bukan tangismu." Dan seketika aku merasakan benda lembek basah menempel di pelupuk mataku. Bibirku tersenyum. mungkin Naruto memang masih menyukaiku. Saat kecupan itu berhenti aku menatapnya masih tersenyum. meski air mata masih mengalir.

"A-aku menyukaimu." Dan setelahnya kami saling berpelukan. Mengungkapkan segala isi hati kami. Aku ingin selamanya begini, mengungkapkan kasih yang kami miliki saat bersama. Aku mencintainya dan Naruto mencintaiku. Bukankah itu bagus.

Dan ketika kami akan melakukan adegan.. yah kalian tahu, umh bibir dan bibir.. teriakan keras menghentikan kami.

"Naruto-_samaaa_,, _damee_."

"Naruto-_saamaa_.."

"Naruto-_samaa_."

Yah.. para fansnya datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Disaat ku ingin melakukan dengan Naruto kenapa mereka datang. Aku langsung cemberut.

"_Fansgirl_.." aku mendengus. Menyilangkan tangan didada sembari mengalihkan pandanganku. Dapat kudengar kekehan dari Naruto . ia langsung berdiri dan menggandeng tanganku erat. Membawaku mendekati fans gilanya itu yang semakin bersorak tak terima. Ada sesuatu yang terbakar dalam tubuhku melihat fansnya yang begitu banyak. Apa aku bisa menahannya? Apa Mungkin tiap hari aku harus bertarung memperebutkan Naruto? Oh, _Kami_.

"_Gomenasai, minna. _Aku senang kalian mau memperhatikanku_. Demo_, aku tak bisa berpacaran dengan kalian. aku sudah memiliki Sakura-chan, tebayou." Ucap Naruto polos. Aku melongo dengan wajah terasa terbakar. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto? Dapat kulihat cengiran khasnya sudah kembali. Senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan darinya. Dan tanpa terasa tanganku menggenggam erat tangannya membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Aku ternsenyum padanya dan dia membalas senyumanku. Melangkah pergi melewati para gadis yang berteriak tak terima. Aku jadi merasa bangga memiliki kekasih seperti Naruto.

Kalian tau apa yang bisa aku lakukan?

Mengalihkan pandanganku ke belakang memperhatikan para fansgirl Naruto. aku menyeringai. Ku gandeng tangan Naruto dan merapatkan tubuhku padanya. Mengeratkan pelukanku dan bersandar pada bahunya. Setelahnya aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada fans girl Naruto dan kujulurkan lidah kepada mereka. Bermaksud menggoda.

"Kyaa Naruto-_samaa_.."

"Sakura-_samaa_..."

"Aku sekarang membencimu, Sakura-_sama_."

Haha, senangnya. Sepertinya aku memang harus bangga.

"Khiihi." Aku terkikik geli. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dengan alis berkerut.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" aku kembali terkekeh dan mengeratkan genggamanku.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Dan kami terus berjalan menuju tempatku bekerja bersama Naruto. menghiraukan para fans-nya yang berteriak di sepanjang jalan.

Satu lagi. Apa aku pernah mengatakannya? Aku mencintai Naruto. sepenuh hatiku. Dan aku, tak akan berpaling bahkan melepasnya. Aku sungguh-sungguh.

**FIN~**

**A/N : uwaah, POV pertama saya. Kacaukan? Hadeuh.. tadinya gak kepikiran buat bikin fic pake POV karena emang saya gak bisa bikin yang ada POV-nya. Ckckck dan inilah akhirnya.. endingnya maksa pisan.. yah saya Cuma berharap kalian menyukainya.. review ya? Onegai..**

**Dan untuk Hikari Cherry Blossom24-Chan, mungkin fic request-nya sekuel dari ini. Ditunggu aja.. :D**

**Review! Review! Review!**


	2. My Dinner is you

**Disclimer dan warning ada di Chapter satu, jika ingin membacanya, buka di chapter satu ya? x)**

**Oh hanya satu yang beda.**

**Warning : LEMON inside. O_o**

**Under 18th, i hope you to click exit button. NOW.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Sakura berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Memandang langit malam yang bertabur bintang dalam diam. Tak menghiraukan baju tidur tipisnya, ia berdiri disana meski udara sangat dingin malam ini. Ia hanya sedang berkelana ria di dunia alam bawah sadarnya.

Ia masih tak percaya. Ia dan Naruto kini telah terikat janji sehidup semati. Kurang lebih dua minggu lalu mereka melakukan resepsi pernikahan. Semua berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Ia berasa sedang bermimpi. Dua tahun dalam setatus sepasang kekasih akhirnya kini mereka terikat. Ada yang tahu? Ia adalah kunoichi terakhir di angkatannya yang menikah.

Dimulai dari teman pirangnya telah menikah dengan pria kulit putih setahun sebelum dirinya, meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya bisa menggigit jari. Dan setelahnya berturut-turut, kunoichi berambut cepol dua melaksanakan pernikahan dengan si pemuda rambut bob penggila masa muda, dan setelahnya Kunoichi berponi yang menikah dengan pemuda penyuka anjing, terus si mata empat menikah dengan uchiha masa lalunya.

Terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Ia akan menjadi perawan tua, ia sudah putus asa. Ia tak mungkin bilang pada kekasihnya jika ia ingin menikah juga, menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius dengan hokage ke tujuh itu. Itu akan menjatuhkan martabatnya.

Namun, punclut di cinta kondang pun tiba. Naruto melamarnya tepat dihari ulang tahunya. Ia tak kuasa saat itu, terlalu syok hingga malah memukul pria itu tepat diwajahnya sebelum memeluknya. Berkata bersedia sembari bercucur air mata dan mendapat sorakan dari penduduk desa konoha. Aah~, itu adalah adegan paling memalukan yang ia alami.

Dan sekarang, mereka sudah tidur satu atap, satu ranjang, satu selimut dan satu bantal. Ya, ia merasa bahagia. Tak ada lagi suara fansgirl yang mengganggu itu, tak ada surat dan coklat yang sering ia temukan di meja hokage maupun di pintu rumah Naruto. Tak ada lagi gadis-gadis yang akan mengerubungi Naruto. Sakura tenang sekarang. Naruto telah menjadi miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

Ketika sedang asik dalam lamunannya, sebuah tangan kekar merengkuhnya di bagian perut, menariknya kebelakang hingga punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang hangat dan membidang. Sempat ia terkejut namun langsung tersenyum karena ia sudah mengetahui siapa yang tengah merengkuhnya.

"_Tadaima_." gumam Naruto.

"_Okaeri_, bagaimana hari ini?" ia mendongak menatap Naruto yang memejamkan mata. Menghirup harum tubuhnya. Ia tumpangkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Naruto dan bergeliat pelan mencari posisi yang nyaman di dada bidang Naruto.

"Hm? Apanya yang bagaimana?" gumam Naruto. Mengeratkan pelukaknnya.

Sakura mendesah. "Pekerjaanmu, apa melelahkan?" ujarnya malas. Inilah sifat yang tidak ia sukai dari Naruto. Meski sudah dewasa namun kepekaannya masih dibawah setandar. Kurang dari KKM. Tapi masih mending dari pada beberapa tahun kebelakang semasa remaja.

"Lumayan, banyak yang harus ku urus." dapat didengarnya nada lelah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia tersenyum, meski begitu, ia tahu Naruto bekerja dengan teliti. Masalah di desanya selalu tertuntaskan. Ya, meski sebagian harus di urus asistennya. Sakura berbalik dan memeluk leher Naruto, menatap manik indah Naruto masih dengan senyuman. "Kau bekerja dengan baik." dan satu kecupan ia berikan pada Naruto. Hanya sebentar karena dirinya langsung melepas pelukannya. "Sekarang ayo kita makan malam, masih belum terlambat untuk melakukannya." hanya beberapa langkah ia berjalan pergelangan tangannya di tarik hingga ia kembali bertubrukan dengan Naruto.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. Sakura membolakan matanya. "Mau mempersiapkan makan malam, kan kita mau makan malam?" jawab Sakura enteng, berusaha melepaskan pegangan Naruto. Namun pegangan itu semakin kuat. "Tak perlu. Sudah ada." dan ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Naruto telah meraup bibirnya dengan bibir basah Naruto.

Mengciumnya pelan penuh perasaan. Tak ingin menjadi korban, Sakura mengaitkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan mendorongnya pelan bermaksud memperdalah.

Terlalu nikmat berciuman hingga tak sadar satu desahan keluar darinya. Memancing Naruto berbuat buas dengan bibirnya penuh nafsu. Lumatan, hisapan dan decakan tak terhindarkan. Sakura tak bisa apa-apa hanya mendesah dengan tubuh yang melemas. Memegang pundak Naruto. Mencengkramnya kuat.

"Hhmmpt— Ugh.."

Acara intim terhentikan kala oksigen meminta masuk setelah stok habis di paru-paru. Nafas Sakura tak teratur, Mulutnya terbuka tertutup ikut meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Dan Satu pagutan lagi, dirinya dibawa Naruto kedalam ciuman yang dalam. Bibir bawah menjadi korban gigitan Naruto.

"Ahn—."

Ia mendesah kembali kala bibir Naruto turun ke lehernya, mengecupnya pelan. Sisi sensitifnya. Desahan semakin menjadi kala Naruto dengan sengaja menggigit leher jenjangnya hingga meninggalkan jejak merah. Terus mengecup dan menggigitinya hingga entah berapa desahan keluat dari mulutnya. hingga aksi itu berhenti setelah bibir Naruto pindah kembali ke bibirnya. Mengecupnya kembali. Tak hanya disitu, perang lidah terjadi antara Sakura dan Naruto. Air liur keduanya menyatu dalam kehangatan. Kaki Sakura sudah tak dapat lagi menahan tubuhnya, rasanya lemas dan tak bertenaga. Untung ada tangan Naruto yang memeluknya erat hingga dirinya tak jatuh. Sakura sudah tidak bisa menampik lagi bahwa wajahnya kini telah merah padam. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh Sakura di kasur mereka dengan mulut masih menyatu. Menaikan badannya hingga berada di atas tubuh Sakura.

"Hmpth Aah—Hmpth." desah Sakura kala merasakan tubuh bagian atasnya diremas tangan besar.

Naruto terus bermain dengan dada Sakura. Meremasnya dan memutarnya pelan. Bisa dirasakan ujung dada Sakura yang mulai mengeras. kala memelintir ujung dada itu, desahan keras keluar dari bibir itu. Terdengar sexy dan menggoda bagi Naruto.

"Kau suka?" Naruto menyeringai. Memelintirnya kembali. Baginya kepuasan Sakura adalah kebahagian baginya.

"_Ba— _ahh _ka_.." gumam Sakura tertahan. Melengguh dengan tubuh yang menegang. Seringaian Naruto semakin terlihat. Ia singkapkan baju yang Sakura kenakan hingga ia dapat melihat isi yang ada didalamnya. Begitu indah dengan dibalutan kain lain yang berwarna seperti rambutnya. Melepasnya perlahan dan langsung meraupnya dengan mulutnya. Menghisap dan menjilatinya.

"Aah—.." Sakura memeluk kepala Naruto didadanya. Menekannya karena desakan yang kuat dari tubuhnya.

Tangan lain Naruto terangkat, bermain dengan bola yang lain. Berupaya mengimbangi tempo mulutnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku suka?" Naruto langsung memelintir kecil lagi dada Sakura. Dan mulutnya menggigiti dada itu gemas. Desahan terus keluar dari mulut Sakura. Tangan Naruto turun ke arah selangkangan Sakura, mengusapnya pelan. Tubuh Sakura menegang, pelukan di kepala Naruto semakin kuat hingga Naruto hampir kehilangan nafasnya. Namun Naruto tak perduli, demi kesenangan Sakura, ia akan melakukannya.

Ia tambah sedikit tekanan pada selangkangan Sakura, menggosoknya sedikit lebih cepat dan tentu membuat desahan kembali keluar.

"Aaah... Naru— aaah." desah Sakura.

Telah puas dengan bagian atas Sakura, Naruto turun ke bagian bawah. Menurunkan dua celana Sakura ia langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan luar biasa. Bagian bawah Sakura. Ia menyeringai. Menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada bagian itu.

"Kau basah." ucap Naruto.

"Naruto _no Baka, hentai—Aah Ecchi._" desah Sakura. Wajahnya merah pekat, menahan malu akibat ulah suaminya.

"Aah—" jerit Sakura tertahan kala jari Naruto memasuki dirinya, memasuk keluarkan hingga ia bisa merasakan rasanya. Tangannya mencengkram seprei hingga tak berbentuk. Menahan desakan kenikmatan duniawi yang melanda. Sakura semakin menjerit ketika Naruto menambahkan jarinya. Sesuatu dalam tubuhnya bergejolak, seakan ada sesuatu yang mendesak keluar.

Naruto angkat tangan lainnya. "Kau akan menyukainya." Naruto memasukan jari tengah dan telunjuknya ke mulut Sakura. Sakura merona kembali. Tanpa diminta mulutnya menghisap jari Naruto, memainkanya dengan lidahnya. Ia tak menyadari itu. Mulutnya bekerja sendiri. Desakan semakin kuat ia rasakan di bagian bawahnya. Semakin kuat meminta keluar. Tubuhnya menggelinjang. Melengkung hingga dadanya membusung.

"Aaah—" dan tak dapat ditahan, sesuatu dari dalam perutnya keluar membasahi jemari tangan Naruto. Ia merasa kan hal yang luar biasa. Ini sangat membuatnya senang.

"Kau keluar banyak, Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan malu.

"Naruto _no Hentai_." ujar Sakura tertahan. Naruto menyeringai, "Sekarang giliranku." Naruto melepaskan baju yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menampilkan dada bidang yang akan membuat semua wanita pingsan. Kala tangannya bersiap melepas celana orangenya, suara lain membuat ia terhenti.

Kruyuukk

'_Sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini._' ia merutuki perutnya yang berteriak meminta jatah. Ia merutuki dirinya yang melewatkan makan siang tadi hingga berakibat patal disaat seperti ini. Dapat ia dengar tawa lirih dari Sakura. Terdengar sensual dan menggoda.

"Sudah kubilang untuk makan terlebih dahulu." Sakura bagung dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya masih lemas. Meski wajahnya masih merona Sakura tersenyum manis. Merapihkan pakaiannya hingga tertutup.

"Akan kusiapkan makan." Sakura turun dari kasurnya dan Naruto menjegal tangannya. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan serius miliknya.

"Kita akan melanjutkannya, 'kan?" ujar Naruto. Sakura tertawa keras. Meski Naruto mungkin berujar serius, namun ia merasa geli mendengarnya. Oh ayolah, itu gerdengar seperti rajukan anak kecil.

"Iya, _Anata_." Sakura mengecup sebentar bibir Naruto sebelum beranjak ke arah pintu. Teringat sesuatu ia tersentak.

"Aku harus membersihkan ini dulu—"

"Jangaaan." seru Naruto. Sakura menaikan alianya heran. Apa yang dipikirkan suaminya.

Cengiran Naruto terpampang diwajahnya. "Aku yang akan membersihkannya." Ucap Naruto dengan lidahnya yang menjilat bibir bawahnya. Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia ambil buku di meja dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto _no Hentaaaii. Baka. Echiiii._" teriak Sakura menghiraukan malam yang telah merajai.

**End**

**Oh noooo, hilang sudah martabatku. Hilang sudaah... Hiks hilang sudaaah. Aaargghhh**

**Hikari-chan, Kimi wa.. Kimi wa... Huwaa #lebay #alay**

**#Lupakan.**

**Ehemrgh... Gimana? Apa kah bagus? Aargh, Ketahuan kalo sebenarnya saya orang mesum.. **

**Gak ada basa basi, Hikari-**_**chan**_**. Jangan minta lagi karena saya gak bisa bikin yang ginian, jangan. T.T **

**segala Kritik, Saran bahkan plame( sebaiknya jangan) saya terima dengan Lapang bola(?), Lapang dada Maksudnya, iya.**

**Review? Please.**


End file.
